Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-68.194.1.35-20170110045723
We all know the reason they don't show the corpses its because they still have some misguided delusion of RWBY being a kid friendly show. I am pretty sure the Death Stalker is dead. It got its anus hammered into its head and fell of a cliff. It even went limp before falling. And to adress SYUTK who kust joined in: No, the guns really don't work the same way as in real life. Players and Pieces as well as Tipping Point shows the shots are just balls of whatever element is used i.e. Fire, Ice, Lightning, Etc. Are bullets just clumps of ignited gunpowder? The dragon was hidden under AN ENTIRE MOUNTAIN I am sure it could handle some concrete. If it really couldn't move at all it could just keep birthing Grimm until the concrete ruptured. So you don't recall there being 4 relics huh? Qrow said "See the four gifts to mankind: Knowledge, Creation, Destruction, and Choice" So yeah there are four of them. I said Qrow took it in order to make Salem unable to find it. And because the after credits scene showed Qrow holding it before turning into a bird. Oh wait no, his Semblance is now bad luck. (Sigh... So fucking stupid) Also this show is bad at subtlety. Monty says "The characters eye color is important, look out for that" At the end of Volume 3 "people with the silver eyes are the most awesome, ledgendary, Grimm destroying mo-fos in the whole entire universe" With there being hardly any build up or foreshadowing for that. Why don't they have access to airstrikes? We are shown they have airships. And Cannons. So put a cannon on the airship and BOOM! you can perform airstrikes. To me it would make more sense to destroy the thing attracting all the Grimm, then destroy the Grimm, then start rebuilding when there is nothing left to halt progresss. Your Death Stalker comment is confusing. So it IS old but it has no expirience due to living in a cave? (Assuming it spent its entire "life" in a cave as opposed to... ya know KILLING HUMANS) Could you please elaborate on that? Tyrian obviously DIDN'T have aura left as Ruby was able to cut of his anus at the end of the episode. And... No. He really isn't as badass as Qrow. Qrow was introduced with enjoyable dialogue and one of the best fights of Volume 3. Tyrian was introduced cackling like a Tourette's patient on laughing gas and wasn't even in a fight until 5 episodes later. Also I have been thinking on some stuff. If Salem's goal is dividing mankind. And all of mankind will have to stick together and work AS A TEAM in order to beat her, then that WOULD make one of the main themes teamwork. And in Volume 4 Chapter 8 we learn that the guy at Mistral ALREADY KNEW that they were under attack and were preparing. So team RRNJ's whole quest of going to warn them really was 6-8 months of pointless walking.